


Acid Addiction

by Crystallinee



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Injustice 2, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Clown Baby, F/M, Jarley - Freeform, Love/Hate, Lovers To Enemies, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Unhealthy Relationships, alternative ending, can be read by non-shippers, this time their relationship really is balancing on the knife edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallinee/pseuds/Crystallinee
Summary: Harley has a score to settle with the Joker, and their daughter Lucy is in the middle of it all. When the Joker decides to pay Lucy a visit, Harley has to act to protect her, but she's done playing by his rules.Dark! Joker/Harley. AU/Alternative ending of Injustice 2. Based on the game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this piece for a long time. As my tumblr followers probably have noticed, I'm obsessed with the idea of this little clown baby.
> 
> This is just written for my own indulgence, a what if scenario/alternative ending. This is based on the events in the Injustice: Gods Among Us comics and games, and the characters of Injustice 2. Takes place around the time in Injustice 2 when they fight.  
> This is going to be a much darker Jarley which means you don't have to ship them to read this, but if you do ship them like I do, you'll see it. Not based on Leto/Robbie.

"Call me psychotic or numb  
I'm just a product of love  
So thanks for showing me how  
Though love ain't easy  
When you're bleeding from the thrill of the fight _"_  
_Acid Annie - Natalia Kills_

 

* * *

  _The baby was so small. She bore no striking resemblance to her father, no green hair, she was just a little pale. Only when she opened her eyes, Harley felt something clench in her chest. She mostly slept, unassuming, unaware of what had led to her birth, the chaotic life. Unaware of the bloodshed, the violence, the murder and most of all, a certain man.  
_

_Harley hugged the bundle closer to her chest. Her sister leaned over the hospital bed. "Have you changed your mind, Harleen?"_

_"It's Mistah J's baby." Harley stroked some blonde hair from the sleeping baby's forehead, crooning a lullaby out of pitch. "She has his mouth… and the shape of her eyes. She's so pretty."_

_Her sister sat down next to her, reminding her of their earlier discussion. "Are you sure you want me to take care of her?"_

_Harley stared in front of her. "Mistah J wouldn't want a baby." She shook her head, tears threatening to spill over her eyes as her bottom lip trembled. "Her name is Lucy."  
_

_"Mommy will always keep you safe..."  
_

.

Harley stepped forward, her fingers tightening around her bat. It was time to finish this. Hit a clown, win a prize. Game over, basta ya.

The Joker chuckled darkly as he emerged from the smoke, grinning in a way that would have turned her body to jelly before. Here he was, finally in front of her again, all smiles and teeth. He had not changed one bit all these years that had passed since she had been with him. Only a new purple leather jacket and more scars covering his grayish skin, but the same deadly aura around him, crazed eyes and psychotic smile, the malevolence radiating off him. Anyone who came too close would be sucked right into him, like a maelstrom.

Only she wasn't the same woman, the one who had his kid in secret, the one who let him do anything to her. A Harley-shaped doormat as Batman called her.

 _No_ , she was different. For the first time, they were on equal ground.

He approached her steadily, finality in every step of his heavy boots, and she saw the look in his eyes as he twirled his dagger. She was nothing but another opponent to him now. She was not even worth a good game anymore. He had tried to kill her more times than she could recall, his treason still leaving a burning taste in her mouth.

Harley smiled triumphantly, hearing the growls of Bud and Lou behind her, still chained up, saliva dripping from their mouths, ready to devour him at her command, tear him apart. Oh, how the tables had turned.

Joker opened his arms wide, feigning hurt. "Harley, you wouldn't hurt me, would you?" His facial expression hardened in scorn while his voice was soft, cooing. Harley bit her teeth together, then smiled.

"You bet!"

"I never thought you'd grow a spine," he commented idly, moving around her in a circle, bringing up a large canister. She noticed the green gas filling the air around them.

"It's too late to make me smile, Mistah J!" She breathed deeply to emphasize her point; the antidotes Ivy had given her keeping her safe. In truth, a part of it was her prolonged exposure to _him_ – he had made her immune without even knowing. She had had him in her very core and it had left irreversible traces.

She tried to push every memory to the back of her mind, forcing them back again; his aggressive fucking that she had indulged in, his messy hair in her hands, the way he used to bite her and how it had edged her on, the toxic euphoria that unleashed in her -

She started walking faster to match his pace, accompanied by the hungry barks of her hyenas behind her, before lashing out with her bat. He laughed at her as he easily moved aside – he was just as fast and agile as she remembered, he really was the real thing, no impostor.

"Pathetic." He looked her straight in the eyes and anger flared in the bottom of her stomach. Joker held his large knife in his hand, his only visible weapon, but she knew he must have more in stock. Every time she took a step forward, he moved quickly backwards or to the side, all the while giggling maddeningly. They were stuck in an impromptu dance and he seemed as relaxed as ever, knife ready to lash out every time she came too close.

"I thought you'd be funnier this time around, Harls. All this time with me… Such a _disappointment_. Why do I even bother with you?"

All her self-restraint went out of the window. Harley felt the rage exploding in her chest.

"I was gone for an entire year AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE!"

She charged at him as she yelled, forgetting her strategy. Her acrobatic training kept her faster than him, light on her feet. Her bat swung an inch from his face before he brought his knife up and fended her off with more force than she expected; the strength of his push almost causing the bat to smash into her face. Harley jumped and somersaulted backwards, hearing his shrill, mocking laughter ringing in her ears.

She let go of the bat, the sound as it hit the ground was final, a statement, then brought up her revolver in one fast movement and fired relentlessly at him, but he dodged as easily. Something hit her head hard and she dropped the gun, momentarily distracted as her head ached.

"Seems like they can be used for other things!" he cackled.

A large can of laughing gas had brought her off her feet. Harley stood up, glaring daggers at him as she dusted herself off. She charged at him again, kicking him hard in the stomach which sent him flying across the ground, before landing hard on his back. She moved closer, picking up a sharp object from her pocket.

His dusty coat was open, displaying his pale chest, a reddening spot in the middle. She grinned and pulled up the syringe, the sharp tip gleaming. "Let's play doctor again, Puddin'."

He rose from the ground before she had a chance to get to him, then wiped blood away from his lips with his scarred forearm. He had pulled out another object from his jacket; a rusty, bloody crowbar. He moved in her direction with an eerily grimace and she used her arm to hold him back.

Before she had time to react, he got her off her feet with one hard punch and she felt his hand in her scalp, before he slammed her head into the ground. Harley wriggled as stars sprung across her eyes, cursing at him. She aimed the syringe as she struggled to get out of his grip, only to feel him rip it away from her.

"Patient Quinzel," he chuckled. "Yeah, let's play, baby…"

The syringe was jammed into her skin, a burning sting spreading across her shoulder. There was no way the substance could do any serious harm to her after Ivy's treatments, but the way it was jammed into her caused her to lose balance, and she felt momentarily dizzy before something hard hit her head.

Harley growled and tried to crawl up from the ground, feeling the world spin violently around her. Her head was too heavy. She was vaguely aware of Joker as he knelt down next to her and suddenly she heard his voice right by her ear, dark and alluring as she remembered it. His breath across her neck sent a chill down her spine.

"Let's take the stage together again."

"I'm gonna feed you to Bud and Lou! I'm gonna make you into a pudding, you son of a – " She gasped after words, growling at him, clawing at the ground, but she couldn't lift her head.

"Ah-ah-ah, don't take the fun out of this." He tapped the ground with his knife, right in front of her. "I'm _serious_."

"I'm gonna bust your skull open!"

His laughter filled the darkness around her. "Good try, my dear."

.

_Lucy loved playing with toy cars, but she always put tutus on them. When Harley had time to see for herself, her daughter was almost two years old. Harley had sunk to her knees, pulled the child close and hugged her, feeling her softness and smell._

_Lucy was not a stranger to her, she felt as familiar as ever, as if the two of them were halves of one whole. Time has passed so fast when she was away, Lucy was growing faster every day. Her facial features were similar to her father's, yet her face was round and innocent. She was incredibly stubborn when she wanted to be, Harley's sister explained, mischievous.  
_

_._

When Harley focused her gaze, she was sitting in a hard chair. She looked around in the darkness, about to get up, when something hit her head, forcing it back against the chair. The back of her neck was aching, the pain spreading to the back of her skull and leaving her unable to move. Through her shattered vision she could make out him standing in front of her, approaching her slowly.

His hand cupped her face as he grinned, fingers digging harshly into her jawbone. "Let yourself out of there, Harls. I can _hear_ you in there. Don't you feel it?"

"I'm Har _leen_ ," she spat. "I have a new life!"

"As Batman's little helper? How adorable!"

She glared up at him as he withdrew his hand from her, and placed it on the switch on the wall beside the electrical chair. Without flipping the switch, he let his hand rest there as he peered at her, flashing his teeth. Something still sent her heart racing to have him here, only focused on her. To have his full attention again, finally, everything that she used to desire.

Through the dizziness clouding her mind she heard him say: "We can't have that, now can we? My little harlequin, _I_ made you the one you are. I'm in your core."

She raised her head, defiantly glaring at him. "No, you ain't anymore! You know nothin' 'bout my life!"

He leaned close, green eyes burning into hers. His breath ghosted over her lips. "I know everything about you. The real you, that is dying to get out. You feel it too! I hear how you're struggling to break free, your mind clawing at itself!"

Harley grinned, feeling something close to aching in her body when she saw the expression in his eyes - aching with _impatience_.

"Do your worst!"

He flipped the switch.

Bright electric currents flashed all around her, dancing across the edges of the chair, her body arching, wanting to turn itself inside out. She was familiar with the sensation, after all it wasn't the first time she had been grilled. She closed her eyes and bit her teeth together as her body violently shook, trying to rip itself apart, a thousand of sharp knives underneath her skin. His maddening laughter filled her ears, as the stream of needles overwhelmed her.

Then… it stopped.

Harley opened her eyes, her head touching her knees, and forced back bile in her throat. Her vision was shattered, her body trembling, but she felt good, in a masochistic, warm way. Her heartbeat was numbed in her ears, she felt completely brand-new.

A smile slowly crept onto her face as she straightened up. She was alone, a new kind of adrenaline pulsing through her.

For a moment she was his Harley again. Volatile, psychotic in her obsession, greedy for his attention. She wiped the blood away from her lips that she had crushed during the electroshock, feeling it fill her mouth with a warm and familiar taste. Blood ran down her chin and stained her chest.

She left the cave, going out to search for him. He was close by, waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her. He had pushed Batman to his knees, incapacitated and tied up, still with his mask on.

"Now, my dear, you know what to do."

He handed her his knife and she accepted it with a gracious smile, approaching the prey. His knife felt like a part of him in her hand, knowing she could never beat him at his own game.

"That's my girl," he purred.

Had he changed his mind, and wanted her back? It was so tempting, just like closing her eyes and giving in, taking an out-reached hand, or diving straight down, and she'd be the same old Harley again. Killing anyone he told her to, betraying anyone he wanted her to. She could do it again. Her grip tightened around the handle of his knife. She could make him proud of her.

She was his girl still. Seeing his grin as he watched her took her to new heights, a rushed euphoria.

.

_"Aunt Harleen!"_

_The girl had grown so much since she last saw her. All Harley could do was wave and smile, pretending to come from work to pick her up after school, to spend some time with her pretend niece. Lucy. She had dark blonde hair with a reddish tint, big blue eyes and some freckles. She wore clothes bought by Harley's sister, who had put her hair in ponytails._

_Lucy was a big girl now, soon eight years old. Harley was nothing but a relative to her. Lucy had made friends, had interests, a normal life. Still unaware of everything that caused her existence, living calmly in a small town outside of Gotham. Safe and sound.  
_

_"Will you help me with my homework?"_

_It had almost brought tears to her face. How could this be her child? She had been happy to carry her, to see her open her eyes for the first time, to realize it was all a part of her connection with J._

_All in all, she was happy that he gave her this, something that was just her own, something he couldn't take away._

_._

Harley focused again, feeling the smooth knife in her hand, her heart pounding strongly. She could not lose. For Lucy's sake.

The Joker was still waiting, grinning. Waiting for her to kill Batman and turn her back on the very man that had given her a new chance, an opening.

She could feel the Joker's patience running out as he stepped closer, until he was standing right behind her. She felt his body touching her back and electrical sensations ran down her spine. Something was different this time around; he had not yet tried to deal her the killing blow. He had kept her alive... intentionally.

She stepped closer to Batman, holding the knife out. Then she turned around in a flash, pressing the knife against Joker's throat. She let the blade dig into his grayish skin and stared right at him. "I have something to tell ya first."

"So you can't do it?" He raised his own gun to her head, effectively putting them in stalemate. The warm barrel pressed into her temple, reminding her just of how her advantage was slipping away.

"I'm glad your daughter won't have to see your sorry ass."

In the moments that followed, Harley used his temporary confusion to kick him in the chest, then kicked the gun out of his hand, then punched him again to send him to the ground. As she hurried to release Bud and Lou, she saw him sit up, eyes trained on her. His smile had vanished now, deadly anger hinting on his face.

Time to turn this around.

"They won't kill ya… if you don't try to run," she informed him as her hyenas threw themselves at him. He was occupied fending them off with his crowbar while Harley remained behind them, waiting for her revelation to sink in.

He stood up, glaring at her as Bud attached himself to his coat and ripped it apart.

"Say…what, Harls?" His tone was low for the first time, staring at her with a look that almost burned her.

"You heard me." She picked up her bat.

He swung the crowbar against Bud, hitting him square across the ears which made the animal back off with a loud whine, while Lou growled and threw himself at him, overwhelming him with crushing jaws. Harley approached him, smiling, as she signaled for her hyenas to back off before they could kill him. His coat was ripped to shreds, he had several bloody wounds across his arms and chest. Yet he was sitting upright, staring at her with bared teeth.

Joker was finally on the ground in front of her, where she wanted him, and in a few moments more she would be completely in control.

"Game over, Mistah J." She raised her bat over his head. "I win!"

.

.

Lucy sat in the park, idly rocking back and forth on a swing, waiting for Harley's sister and her cousin to join them. The sun was slowly setting across the trees, spreading a warm golden light, a calm lowering over the area. She was talking about her day in school, their trip to a museum. Harley sat beside her on the other swing and listened, trying to forget about everything else, but something still bothered her.

It had not been her intention to let the Joker live. She had wanted to bash his head in, more than anything, but she had been told by Batman that he survived and was apprehended by the GCPD. He was going to spend the rest of his life in a maximum security prison where he would never leave his isolated cell. That wasn't important anymore; she had beat him to an inch of his life; he was more dead than alive when she was done with him.

More importantly, he knew the truth about Lucy now. It had not been her intention to slip that information to him if he was going to keep on breathing, but it had given her the upper hand back.

Something told her he would come back for her, and when he did, she would be ready. A part of her that she couldn't control, that part of her that wasn't entirely comfortable with her spot in the Justice League, the part that still wanted to crack skulls open and shoot people, that part of her that he had helped her create, was happy that he knew. It was happy that that this wasn't over.

"Aunt Harleen?"

"Yes?"

"Would you go with me to the zoo tomorrow?" Lucy shyly looked at her under her blonde bangs, the hint of a smile on her lips.

"Sure thing!"

She beamed. "Thank you!"

Harley reached out without thinking, brushing some strands of hair behind her daughter's ear. _One day I'll_ _give her the real scoop._

That part of her was convinced she would get another chance to take the Joker on, if – when – he broke out of prison. She would be waiting, ready. She would stick around, always making sure Lucy was safe and sound.

She could not let go of them yet.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Joker decides to kidnap Lucy, Harley has to act to protect her daughter, but she's done playing by his rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark! and dubious JxHQ, not for the faint of heart.  
> 

_**ACID ADDICTION II**_  


__

* * *

_  
Detention_. It had not been _her_ fault that the stupid James had provoked her, for the second time that week. Walking out through the school entrance in the late afternoon, she ignored him, head held high. _Ladies don't start fights, but they can finish them._

"Luuucy! Where you going?" He came up behind her, pulling on her new panda backpack to slow her down. Her steps quickened as she crossed the empty schoolyard. She was happy no one was around, or she'd be in trouble again.

"Cut it out!"

James pulled on her bag again, snatching it from her shoulders. She turned and glared at him. "Give it back right now."

"Or what? You gonna tell Mommy?" He grinned. When he made no attempt to move, Lucy walked over and pushed him. "Did ya hear what I said?"

He pushed her back and with one sudden move, wrestled her to the ground. Lucy pushed back, managing to get the upper hand by pulling his hair and straddling him. He was thinner and lankier than her, despite being one year older.

"I said leave me alone, you moron!"

She didn't want to get into another fight and loosened her grip, but she instantly regretted her choice when he flipped them around and bashed her head against the ground. The contents of her bag spread over the grass, soiling the light blue fabric. She hissed, trying to get him off her.

"You think you are something, Lucy Quinzel?" he spat. "You're just a _freak_! Everyone knows it!"

"And what are you James? No one likes you either!" She reached up to claw at his face when his fist struck her square in the face.

Lucy blinked. She was still lying on the ground, James laughter above her, but it sounded strangely unlike him. She blinked, spitting soil and grass out of her mouth.

A throbbing headache made her want to close her eyes. She wanted to get up and make James pay - her new bag had been ruined. He was no longer on top of her, and she blinked again, trying to understand what happened.

The strange voice sounded amused. "Don't be so rough with my girl."

A sharp sound, like the snapping of a branch, made her flinch. James screamed next to her, and there was a strange crunching sound.

She turned around and froze. A heavy, black boot was placed on the arm in front of her, and with coldness creeping up her spine she saw it wasn't _her_ arm, but James'. His panicked whimpers turned into strangled sobs as the boot proceeded to crush his arm into the ground, snapping the bones right off.

No matter how angry she was, she hadn't wished for this. She wanted to reach out, but her body was too heavy.

Trying to ignore the ache in her head, she slowly raised her gaze, and heard a chuckle that absolutely terrified her. With the blood turning to ice in her veins, she instinctively tried to crawl away, her rushed heartbeat almost deafening her. The world felt numb and she just knew she needed to get away.

A cold hand grabbed her arm and she started struggling, looking for something hold onto, a place to hide, but there was only grass and bushes. The throbbing in her head got worse and her muscles felt weak.

"Let me go!"

"Don't make such a face, doll. I looked _everywhere_ for you."

The next moment he grabbed a hold of her, she clawed at the ground but felt it disappear through her faltering fingers. "No!"

Trembling, she shut out the world as he lifted her into his arms. A small stone fell from her grip.

The Joker kicked the boy's body to the side as he carried her away, towards a van parked on the street. The engine roared to life as he hoisted her unceremoniously into the backseat. His soft chuckle rung in her ears before she succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Daddy's here now."

.

.

Harley stared at the wall in front of her, phone frozen in her hand.

No. No. Not her. Not Lucy.

"Harleen? " Her sister's thick voice pleaded through the speaker. She had not stopped crying for the last five minutes, and she had been close to a panic attack when Harley picked up.

"We always pick her up from school… but she had detention today… " Delia's voice trembled with agony. "Everyone's out searching, but the police said - they said if she isn't back within 24 hours… and we found her bag..."

Her voice cracked, violent sobs threatening to overwhelm her. "Harleen," she whispered, barely audible. "I don't know what to do..."

A beeping from the phone caught Harley's attention. Through a thick haze she scrolled through her messages.

Unknown number. " _Care for a little talk, Harls? Don't let her down. We'll be waiting."_

The sender had attached a picture of a panda-shaped bag on the ground, among scattered pens and notebooks. Harley knew that particular bag too well; she had given it to Lucy on her eleventh birthday.

A searing taste spread in her mouth, like acid in her throat. There was only one person who ever used that nickname for her. This was _exactly_ like him, going to the extremes to capture her attention. After everything she had gone through to keep her daughter away from that raging maniac, now this? How _dared_ he come back after all these years and touch Lucy?

She slammed her fist against the wall. _Damn you, J. I should have killed your sorry ass when I had the chance. How the hell did you escape from Arkham?_

"Harleen, are you there?" her sister called from the phone.

"I'm going to find her, Delia."

Harley threw the phone onto the bed, and then slammed her head into the wall as a silent sound left her lungs. The nails of her hand burrowed into her palm, drawing blood.

It was her own fault. Had she not babbled so much during their last encounter, he would never have known of Lucy's existence. She would be safe in her room right now, far away from both her parents. In truth, Harley had betrayed her. The Joker's surprise back then had given her a very valuable advantage in their fight, but this was unforgivable. All because she had wanted to flaunt, to show him what an independent, composed woman she had become without him.

There it was again, the stupid, useless need to get something from him…. Validation? Attention? _Stupid, stupid, stupid.  
_

Harley clenched her teeth. She would kill him. She needed to kill him. Why had she not done so last time they met? Bruce had promised that the Joker would never see the light of day again after his apprehending, but Bruce had failed her.

"Boys!" she called at her hyenas, which got up from their sleeping spots, roused by her emotional state of mind. Their loud barking helped her focus as they gathered around her.

She hurriedly threw some clothes, her phone, charger, car keys, money and guns into a bag. _Hang in there, Lucy. Mommy's coming, and she'll rain hell down on him._

Rushing out through the door of her apartment, she dialed Bruce Wayne.

.

_The mornings had been the worst lately. Crouched over the toilet, puking her insides out, she wondered why he didn't even bother to notice she had been doing it for weeks. She had lost weight; she slept less and got quieter. She was turning into a ghost, always behind him.  
_

_He had been completely wrapped up in something else, and she had tried her best to be patient. Her physical strength and endurance had weakened lately, no matter how much she worked on her agility and strength she simply couldn't perform like before. He had noticed_ that _, however, taunting her about it. Maybe she really was sick; she needed to get it checked up so she wouldn't be a burden to him, so she could be the same fast and strong Harley by his side._

_She tried to keep up with his pace; always erratic, maniacal, energized, his grin rarely ever faltering. The nights were the only times he lessened his grin and she saw the other raw emotions beneath the surface, when he took her to the bed, and she let him set the mood. Sometimes he didn't bother to strip her off her clothes, other times he would dutifully peel or cut every piece off, seeing her mind instead of her body. Lately, it had been all about her body.  
_

_When his body spoke to hers, in those breathless, rough moments against the wall or floor, she felt further away from him than ever. She couldn't reach him. When she decided to ignore him, he would force her attention back on him, through pleasure or pain, fingers digging into her. He was only really sane in the moment he came._

_His voice called her as she took a deep breath.  
_

_"Harley! Did you wash my suit?"_

_She rose to her feet shakily, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand._

_"It's still drying…"_

_He barged into the bedroom, looking around. "Ya think I can go out looking like this?" he threatened, green hair pointing in all directions. He erratically smoothed it back. In another time she'd been inclined to giggle, but the feeling in her throat was too thick.  
_

_Another wave of nausea. "Use your other one, Mister J. It's in the cupboard."_

_He slammed the door shut behind him as he left.  
_

_Harleys hand slowly fell from her mouth, landing on her stomach. She felt completely numb, her mind silent for a moment. Slowly she sank down onto the bed._

_The room was filled with strewn clothes, weapons, empty cans of Joker gas, makeup – all his._

_What was she, other than a parenthesis in her own "home"?_

_But he loved her. She had told herself for so long, that he did. He loved her when they got undressed, when he actually bothered to take his clothes off before touching her, ravaging her._

_Yet, there was not a trace of her anywhere other than the bathroom shelves; she had been completely overridden by him. She tried to count back, foolishly, to last time they fucked, but there was no doubt about this._

_Her hands placed over her belly. "I'm sorry, Mistah J." She talked to the walls, to the unborn baby within her. She numbly rose from the bed and started collecting the few things of hers she could find._

_"You won't see me for a while."_

.

.

A dark room. Lucy shifted uncomfortably. She was slumped against a cold wall, fear finally catching up with her, along with the headache. She let her fingers explore the concrete wall, feeling the floor around her.

Steps approached and a rectangle of light stung her eyes when someone entered. A door slammed shut and she was alone in the dark. She instinctively hurled together, closer to the wall. If she could make herself invisible, maybe the stranger would leave her alone.

"Breathing so fast…" the voice mused. "Are you scared?"

She became aware of her own loud breathing as the steps drew closer. "Who are you?"

She must not show she was afraid. Aunt Harleen had taught her that the first time she introduced her hyenas to Lucy. They had ended up getting along well, but at first they had smelled her fear. She tried to think of her capturer as a horse or a dog - if she showed confidence, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

He cackled loudly as a light turned on and she got a clear view of him.

Like a mouse trapped in front of a cat, she saw him make an exaggerated bow. Whatever she had expected, it was not this man in a purple overcoat and white skin, with green hair. Most of all, she was unable to tear her eyes from the scars in the corners of his mouth, painted red like blood, enhancing his grin. Yet, the red rose on his coat felt strangely funny.

He was lanky but muscular, towering above her. Like a figment of her worst nightmares, it was never what she expected a kidnapper to look like, an evil clown.

Or maybe that was exactly it.

He stepped closer to her, in slow movements, and she scooted further away from him. She recognized the same blood-stained boots that had crushed James' arm, when he stopped right in front of her.

"So this is it?" he said. "You look like Harley. Such a disappointment."

He crouched and captured a few strands of blonde hair between his white fingers.

_He knows aunt Harleen?_

"Please, let me go!" Lucy spoke, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice. "People are looking for me. My mom doesn't know where I am -"

He turned around, as if to show her there were no one else around. She saw her chance. The distance between her and that door could not be that far. Standing on her unsteady legs, heart stuck in her throat, she rushed in the direction of the door he had come from. She was so close, _so close_ –

Something grabbed her roughly and pushed her into the wall. Gasping for air, she sank down to the floor in a sitting position, light-headed. He was crouching in front of her again, one of his hands twisting her forearm in a painful position. She swallowed a gasp, fearing he would break it.

Bright green eyes peered at her. "I'm not done with ya yet, kiddo. Don't go barging out on me all rudely when we've just started!"

Angry tears welled up as she looked back at him. "Please don't do this."

A strange expression flickered across his face, then he let go of her arm. "Don't sit there crying. It's boring!"

He made a little twirl into the room, as if he had forgotten about her. She pensively looked up, as her immediate panic settled down. She could still feel her heart beat painfully against her ribcage.

"Are you gonna kill me?"

"What fun would that be?" he asked her judgmentally. "No one's here to watch. It's gonna be just me and you for a while."

She froze. "Please," she tried, desperately. "Let me go. I won't tell anyone, I swear."

He spun his knife around in his hands. His face twisted into a morbid smile. "Shut up with the whining or I might just have to skin you alive."

She fell silent then, wrapping her arms around her legs. A part of her wondered why he hadn't bothered to tie her up, but she realized she had nowhere to go. He would catch her if she tried to run. She was tired, hungry and stiff.

He headed towards the door, his steps strangely light. "I'll be back, _Lucy,_ " he sing-sang, before heading out.

The heavy metal door fell shut and she was alone again. He had left the lighting on, mercifully enough. She realized the room was rather big, windowless, with solid gray walls and floor - empty save for a strange-looking chair in a corner and some shelves.

She didn't know how long time passed, but to break the silence she sung to herself. Her voice was comforting, filling the empty space all around her, but the feeling of panic at the back of her mind wouldn't recede.

She woke up on the floor, feeling stiff and dry-mouthed. She had curled together to keep warm, and the light from the florescent lamps stung her eyes. By the sound of steps approaching, she bolted upright and hit her head against the wall.

"Now, there she is," he said, maniac eyes staring at her. "Welcome back to the freak show, my dear."

"What are you gonna do to me?" Lucy refused to meet his eyes, scooting away from him.

He grinned from ear to ear, showing off sharp white teeth. "How about some electric therapy?"

Not knowing what he meant, she looked at his purple suit to avoid his face. "What are you waiting for?" she breathed.

He sighed dramatically. "Some _company_."

"My mom and dad will come looking for me."

His eyebrows pulled together. "So, she's got a new one, huh? Who is it, one of Batsy's playthings?"

She glared at his jacket. "My mom's not got anyone _new_."

He giggled. "I'm _flattered_."

Lucy moved another few inches away from him, along the wall. "My mom doesn't know you!"

His face was suddenly right in front of her, terrifying, and she saw the gleaming of metallic in his hand. "If I just kill ya now, will ya shut up?"

Trembling, but defiant, she stared back at him without a word.

He cackled. "Your mom knows me _very_ well, Lucy. I've invited her to our little party. You should have seen her back in the days - filling _buckets_ of blood. Cutting the throats of _anyone_ who crossed her, chasing the Bat - ah. I never thought she would have such a weak little thing like you."

She squirmed, trying to get away from him. He leaned in closer to cut off her escape path, and chuckled. "You got more fight in you. I like that."

After a moment, he added: "Ya know, when I looked you up, I didn't think you were mine. You look too normal. If not for your teeth - they're all twisted." He giggled.

She couldn't sort out all the things he said, or make any sense of it. "My teeth are not twisted!"

He growled, a sound that instinctively made her yelp. "Let's bend your jaw open and find out!"

Then, everything happened so fast.

A small explosion, and a loud, cracking sound when the metal door was kicked open, hitting the opposite wall and making pieces of concrete hit the floor. Then a large shadow pounced, and the Joker's body was thrown into the opposite direction, as he giggled hysterically, loud-pitched.

A man in a bat suit was there, snarling at him. "Leave her out of this," he said in a deep, raspy voice.

"Why should I?" The Joker rose to his feet, wiping blood from his mouth. Lucy remained frozen against the wall, as another person sprinted through the opening.

" _Lucy_!" Harley rushed over and knelt by her side, face contorted in a way that alarmed Lucy more than anything than she had just seen. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm okay," she whispered, unable to look away from the Batman as he attacked the Joker again. "Aunt Harleen, what's going on?"

Harley hovered over her when a louder explosion sounded, protecting her with her body. Lucy looked up through the dust and the Bat was gone. The room had partly collapsed, blowing a hole in the opposite wall.

The Joker was standing, bleeding but steady on his feet, knife in his hand. He smiled widely, and Lucy suddenly felt fear for Harleen, more than for herself.

"What a pretty girl you got there, Harls. Brings you back to the good old times, doesn't it?"

Harley stood in front of Lucy, growling, as she pulled out a gun. "Bat might have a no-killing rule, but not me! This game is over _._ "

"Oh, not _yet_ ," he cackled, throwing his dagger at Lucy, forcing Harley to turn and throw herself at her, to pull her out of the way. Using it to his advantage, he attacked, grasping Harley's neck and slamming her into the wall.

Lucy yelped, crawling forward without thinking, but the woman snapped: "Stay back, Lucy!"

He grinned, effectively choking Harley as he stared her down. "You could have told me, ya know? I could have been a _great_ father."

"Why do you even care?" Harley gasped, baring her teeth to him. "You wanted _me_ to come. Here I am."

"I'm disappointed, naughty Harls. You brought the Bat." He brought another knife out of his purple pocket, giggling. "Let's have some rough housing!"

Panting, she brought both legs up and kicked him hard in the chest, making him fall backwards and lose his breath. His green hair fell messily across his face as he panted, looking absolutely ecstatic.

Freed from his grip, Harley loosened her bat from the strap on her back and hit him across the stomach. He was immediately moving to retaliate, throwing knives at her to bring her out of balance, blocking her hits. When she was caught up, he slammed the handle of his dagger against her head, making her fall down beside them.

"Harleen!" Lucy numbly crawled over, tears in her eyes, trying to shake her awake. "Wake up!"

At the same time, the Joker's words finally sunk in and a cold feeling ran through her. " _Mom_?"

If she was her mother, then... She looked up at the wildly grinning clown in front of her.

His maniacal cackles grew as he approached her. "Maybe I should make you my kid for real," he grinned, grabbing her roughly and pulling her towards the metallic chair in the corner. "Wouldn't ya like that? Be like me!"

Lucy decided to stop being afraid. Pure rage filled her, and she started thrashing wildly in his grip, screaming and kicking, like she should have done back at the school yard. She twisted and bit his hand, earning a rough hair pulling in return, before she was shoved into the chair. He was in front of her, looking unusually stern as he strapped her down.

She refused to sit still, squirming and biting and kicking until he pushed her head against the backrest of the chair.

All strength left her just like that, and she could feel herself standing up, not aware of anything but the Joker's face, his hand ruffling her her hair, smiling. "That's my girl." She looked down to see her green hair spilling down her shoulders, looked up to see her own white-bleached hands. She felt completely calm, numb, fearless. The body on the floor didn't mean anything, she was where she was supposed to be.

And then the illusion shattered, she became aware of everything at the same time, a familiar barking, Harley slowly moving on the floor among the rubble, and the Batman came charging in again, bleeding and dusty from the explosion. Lucy recoiled, covering her head in her hands, and before the Joker could turn the electricity on, he was slammed to the ground.

The hyenas barged in and she wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, seeing them with their bright colored manes and spiky collars, and everyone gathered around the Joker. More people entered the room, and in the midst of it all, Harley pulled her out of the electrical chair and clutched her in her arms.

And it was alright, like watching movie. One of the hyenas came up to her, his nose bloody, and licked her face to comfort her. Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

.

.

"Mom?"

The word felt strange to speak. On the way back to the hospital, wrapped in a blanket, she uttered it like it was the first time. Lucy had always seen more resemblance to herself in her light blonde "aunt", rather than her foster mother who was a natural brunette with darker eyes. It made sense now, the way Harley had been acting so strange during her birthdays and the few times each year they were able to meet.

Harley held her hand. "I'm sorry I never told ya," she mumbled. "I just wanted to keep you safe forever."

"Can I stay with you?"

"If you want. But I'm traveling a lot... doing missions. Delia loves you so much, she would want to take care of you."

Lucy hugged her tightly. "I don't have an aunt... but I have two moms." She pondered about it for a moment, deciding it felt right. "And a step dad. So my little brother is not really my brother, but my cousin."

"That's right, baby." Harley kissed the top of her head. "I promise ya I will never leave you."

A few moments flew by in silence, and Harley once again thanked her lucky star for Bruce Wayne, whose contacts had been helpful getting the coordinates from the Joker's message, so they made it in time. The Joker was no more, and the thought echoed strangely empty in her chest, despite her hatred for him after he decided to involve their daughter.

Hesitating, playing with her bracelet, Lucy spoke. "Did you ever love Daddy?"

Harley stroked her hair softy, realizing she was not referring to Delia's husband who had taken that role for eleven years. "I did for a while, and that's why you're here. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you. You are the only good thing that came out of his existence."

Lucy came to think of their encounter at the schoolyard and felt guilty. "What about James? He was hurt-"

"Delia talked to his parents. All the bones in his arm are broken and he's shocked but he'll be alright." Harley shrugged, not overly concerned.

"You're not angry with me?"

"No! You did the right thing, honey. If a boy messes with ya, you go ahead and hit him right back where it hurts." Harley locked their gazes. "Promise."

Lucy smiled. "Alright."

Harley stared out the window for a moment, holding her daughter in her arms. It was time to finally let go of him, but she would never forget. In the back of her mind he lived, his smile, his eyes.

He was the new voice in the back of her head. _I'll be watching, Harls._

_._

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think and leave a review!

**Author's Note:**

> I love to read your comments and thoughts!


End file.
